<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gladiator Perks by Ravenclaw20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672878">Gladiator Perks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20'>Ravenclaw20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamy is a gladiator ofc, everyone has masks, i dont know how to tag things on here, think lucha libre fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy appreciates the nature of rules and order. But when Octavia gets into an underground fight ring, Bellamy hates that he needs the approval of the Princess before he can get an invitation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gladiator Perks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mess and honestly, So expect alt of editing until it's finished. I don't know if I'll finish it but lt me know if it's worth completing?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bellamy’s a stickler for the rules. Loves them actually. Without rules, society would crumble and quite frankly so would his life. That said, this would be the one time that Bellamy wished that rules weren’t a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Gladiator, I can't let you in if you weren’t invited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d give anything to punch this kid in the face, maybe that will get him in. He takes a breath. He’s been arguing with this guy, dutifully named “The Scientist” for about an hour now, at this rate Octavia’s already fought and finished her set. Still, he has to get in, she’s his baby sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes,” the kid interrupts, “your sister is inside, you found </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> invitation, and now you want to get in. But like I said, this invitation needs to have your name on it, and from what I see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>look like “Blood Reina”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy sigh leaves him as the kid repeats that statement. This was one of the many rules of Dropship. To get in, you needed an invitation, handwritten by the Princess herself. It was admirable really, the way she turned this dingy bar into an elite fight club, and if he wasn’t so pissed about Octavia he would definitely enjoy it here. That said he’s low on patience and goggles here is starting to ring in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he takes a deep breath, “hypothetically how could one get an invitation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, the kid smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for starters Dropship has a few rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few his ass. The rules are as follows:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>No one is allowed in without a written invitation. </span></li>
<li><span>No one is allowed in without a mask. Masks must cover from crown to chin, anything else is your business. </span></li>
<li><span>Nicknames only, try to use a variation of your real name and the Princess will not be happy. </span></li>
<li><span>Any fighting style is allowed. Unless a fight looks unfair, she won’t intervene.</span></li>
<li><span>Anyone above legal age is allowed to fight. (It's one of the conditions your invitation is based on) No special cases apply. </span></li>
<li><span>You can challenge any of the Heads of State or “Hedas” to a duel, but be warned, they don’t fight for a reason. </span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Scientist tells him all that Bellamy immediately agrees to go through the initiation phase which includes a meeting with the Princess herself. He tells Bellamy to come back and bring an ID with him. When he asks if he needs anything else, Scientist just laughs and walks back to his post. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, getting to that meeting has rules as well. Before he meets with her he has to go through her secretaries, known as Mechanic and Roach. He may have raised a brow at that but proceeds. If Octavia is going to keep fighting, Bellamy wants to be there if only to make sure she’s okay afterward. When he first found out about this they fought about it for nearly three days, passive-aggressive swearing escalating to full-blown screaming. He hadn’t fought like that with her since they were children. She was the one who ended it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come to the fights, be my guest Bell,” she smirks, one with that wicked glint that made her look like her dad instead of their mom. “But first you gotta get inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy followed the campus grapevine to the fight that night. He heard about the invitation thing which is why he took Octavia’s, he just didn’t realize it would be that big of a deal. Even after The Scientist told him all the rules he was still shocked. But he wanted to do this, maybe it was a bit controlling of him, but Octavia was barely eighteen, and she’s his responsibility. He has to make sure she's okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns the next night Scientist just opens the door and tells him to knock on the red door at the bottom and find Roach. Once he knocked the door opened up to a small office that looked like a gross interrogation room in a bad cop movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roach is a slimy dude in a literal roach mask, his build tells Bellamy the guy isn’t much for fighting but knows better than to underestimate those on the lean side. It was how he won his fights back in highschool. Still, between this guy and Scientist, Bellamy is sure Roach won’t be as helpful. He sits on the hard chair watching as Roach perches on the wall across from him. They say nothing at first, which is unnerving seeing as only one of them has their identity concealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you wanna meet our Princess huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy sounds bored, almost as if he’s been doing this for too long. Still, Bellamy can see a sharp glint in his eyes through the mask as they wait for his answer. This guy may not be much for muscles, but he’s smarter than he’s letting on. So Bellamy goes for honesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister fights here, and I know she can hold her own, but she’s the only family I have so I wanna make sure she’s okay. Goggles upstairs said to be let in I needed Princess’s stamp of approval so here I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roach stares at him with dead eyes before he shrugs and hands Bellamy a green woodblock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overprotective brother. Seems legit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Bellamy can read voices and faces really well. He had to when dealing with his abusive step-dad. That said, he can't see this guy’s face and his voice hasn’t raised above the level of unimpressed it had when he first introduced himself. Still, he holds the woodblock which he guesses is a pass card of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough for me.” Roach turns to what Bellamy thought was a closet and opens it. “You’re not the first overprotective brother, and you won’t be the last.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s shocked at how easy that was, and it must show on his face because for the first time Roach’s voice gains some mirth. He steps out gesturing for Bellamy to follow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care why you want in man, as long as you follow the rules you can hover over your sister as much as you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought there would be more,” he admits swiping a hand through his curls. He steps into the closet and finds it’s a hallway. He can vaguely hear the sound of music pumping and screaming. Something he didn’t hear upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is,” Roach admits. “But you’re my last meeting and my girlfriend is fighting tonight so whatever your reasons, as long as you don’t try to set the place on fire, I could care less.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s definitely a story there, but he doesn’t ask. Roach knocks on a heavy metal door at the end of the hallway. “Yo Reyes open the fucking door!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears what sounds like dragging metal, before a few clicks and then the door opens and Reyes, or Mechanic, is not what he expected at all. Firstly she's a girl, about Octavia's height with long brown hair. She's wearing an apron and holding a wrench and he imagines if he could see her face she would be scowling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roach</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pleasure as always.” Her voice has a bite to it as she emphasizes his nickname, but he just shrugs. Even beyond her welding mask, Bellamy can sense her rolling her eyes. Still, Roach seems unphased pushing past her and walking towards yet another door at the back of what looks like a workshop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one wants to meet Princess, overprotective brother, doesn’t seem like a creep but whatever. I gave him a green block.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he opens another metal door, this one with a keypad combination, and with one heavy blast of music and lights, he disappears taking the glimpse of Dropships fights with him. When he refocuses Mechanic is back at her workbench, welding something in place. Bellamy isn’t one for tech so he doesn’t really know what she’s doing, but as he admires the multitude of masks and frames on the wall he guesses it has something to do with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make the masks here?” He asks as he admires one that looks a lot like a Spartan gladiator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” she sighs, “most people, like you come in here without a mask, so we have these just in case, but I also do custom orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and continues admiring. She clears her throat and he turns to face her. She’s finished whatever she’s working on. A crown he notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, overprotective brother?” She doesn’t say anything else and Bellamy goes into his story about Octavia. When he finishes she’s quiet before she shocks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand me the block and give me your ID.” She holds a hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” For somewhere supposedly elite, they’re being awfully lax on who they let in. “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” she shrugs, “Like Roach said you don’t seem like a creep and you look very similar to someone I know around here so I believe your older brother schtick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bellamy nods along handing her the block. This all seems too easy like there should be more to it. ‘So what’s the ID for?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your background check,” she says. And there’s the other shoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do background checks?” He pulls his driver’s license from his wallet. She takes it turning towards a computer he missed amongst the scraps of metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to make sure you are who you say you are and the Hedas are pretty particular about who they invite. Especially the Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I have a record I can’t get in?” Bellamy thinks back to his teen years and winces at how his efforts might be blown by his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Mechanic shrugs, “We don’t actually care, we just want to know what you were in for and make sure you’re not something vile, like rape or pedophilia or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s kind of floored and baffled. This place is unnerving. They have strict rules but everyone is so chill about them. They don’t care that he has a record yet they needed to know about it. As the mechanic reads his files, Bellamy wonders how this place even got started and how exactly they got to this point. After a while, she prints out some documents and returns to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices she has a slight limp but ignores it. One of those things he guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sign here and choose a name.” She places the files on the table before him. It's a contract he realizes. One that says he will abide by the rules and laws of the Dropship, and should he do anything illegal they have full authority to turn him and his information over to the police. Anonymity with a catch. The whole room doesn’t know who you are, but the people who work here have his personal files, police records, and a picture. It's creepy but impressive. He reads over the contract and when he signs Mechanic sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” she laughs, “you’re the first person to actually read that shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a legal contract.” He says as if it should be obvious. “Of course I’m going to read it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs again as if privy to a secret he doesn’t know. She mumbles something but with the heavy metal mask he doesn’t catch it. “Nobody actually reads all the pages,” she says finally, “most people skip to the end and sign.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he shrugs holding the files out for her to take,” I wanna make sure I’m not signing over my kidney or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs again, and Bellamy’s vaguely certain he’s heard it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to pick a name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A name?” Right rule number three, ‘Nicknames only.’ Looking at the Spartan mask on the wall again he blurts the first thing to come to mind. “Spartacus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mechanic says nothing, nodding before she scribbles it across the front of the file. Standing, she walks over to a phone on the wall and has a conversation in a language he can’t decipher. After a while, she motions for him to follow her. They head in the opposite direction of the door Roach went through, and Bellamy’s guess is he won't be seeing any fights tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You check out, so this should be easy.” Mechanic hands him the files and pats him on the back. “Just try not to piss her off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can ask she opens what looks like a cargo elevator and walks on. They go to the basement and by now Bellamy can feel the bass of the music rattling his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t go in tonight,” Mechanic says as they enter what looks like an art studio. “But you’ll get to meet the Princess. Which I must say is impressive considering she usually likes to make people sweat before she agrees to meet them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the mask she appraises him, much like Roach did before, then nods and turns to leave. “Again, try not to piss her off.” And with that, she’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This room, while relatively small, seems to be the height of the entire building, with floor to ceiling windows that give him an excellent view of the city behind Dropship. There are art and canvases strewn about the floor and a large wooden desk with a seat no different from a throne behind it. It's clean and not as dingy as the rest of the bar, yet as the walls shake he's reminded of where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Spartacus huh?” A familiar voice rings from above him as a petite woman descends a flight of stairs. Her blonde hair is shorter than he remembers, curling under her chin, and dyed red at the ends. She wears a heavy leather corset accentuating her curves with a red sash across her waist. But what stands out most is her eyes. Behind her mask, gold with a tiara on the top is piercing blue and it throws him more than anything else has because he knows those eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>